


[podfic] Rhapsody in Ass Major - Selected Chapters

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bloodplay, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recordings of selected chapters from Rhapsody in Ass Major, a massive Dragon Age 2 fanfiction in which all Hawke siblings survived, and there are three main Hawke brothers. Hilarious, kinky exploits ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Rhapsody in Ass Major - Selected Chapters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rhapsody in Ass Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247) by [MaverikLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki), [Ywain Penbrydd (penbrydd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penbrydd/pseuds/Ywain%20Penbrydd). 



A tribute to Rhapsody in Ass Major. There's no blighted _way_ the whole thing will be podficced, it is massive. But I can at least separate out a few of the more... inspiring chapters, and record them for your listening pleasure! They'll likely all be explicit m/m. As I record more, they'll simply be added to this list.

Last Update: 04/03/2016, Chapter 106.

All files are MP3 format. Click any link to stream, and right click to save.

### Recorded Chapters

 **[Ch22](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch022.mp3)** (22.4MB, 24:34)  & **[Ch23](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch023.mp3)** (36.7MB, 40:06). [Read Chapters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/8172578). Anders/Artemis Hawke. Tags: anal sex, size kink, rimming.  
**[Ch32](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch032.mp3)** (24.1MB, 26:22). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/8172788). Cormac Hawke/Anders/Artemis Hawke. Tags: anal sex, dirty talk, size kink, incest.  
**[Ch38](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch038.mp3)** (14.3MB, 15:38). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/8208671). Anders/Cormac Hawke. Tags: anal sex, cock & ball torture, sounding, bloodplay, dirty talk, size kink.  
**[Ch59](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch059.mp3)** (55.7MB, 1:00:53). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/8522758). Cormac Hawke/Artemis Hawke. Tags: incest, sex toys, sounding, electrostim, dirty talk.  
**[Ch67](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch067.mp3)** (39.6MB, 43:17). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/8541181). Artemis Hawke/Cormac Hawke. Tags: anal sex, incest, exhibitionism, slight blood/CBT.  
**[Ch86](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch086.mp3)** (37.3MB, 40:44). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/8974678). Fenris/Artemis Hawke. Tags: sex toys, anal sex, rimming.  
**[Ch106](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch106.mp3)** (24.8MB, 27:09). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/9289626). Fenris/Artemis Hawke. Tags: semi-public sex, anal sex, dirty talk, breathplay.  
**[Ch116](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch116.mp3)** (35.2MB, 38:31). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/9443913). Anton Hawke/Cullen. Tags: sex toys, anal sex.  
**[Ch139](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch139.mp3)** (20.9MB, 22:52). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/9855545). Anton Hawke/Cullen. Tags: oral sex, semi-public sex, anal fingering.  
**[Ch229](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch229.mp3)** (18.7MB, 20:28)  & **[Ch230](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch230.mp3)** (16.5MB, 18:05). [Read Chapters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/11463535). Artemis Hawke/Cormac Hawke. Tags: chastity belt, incest, bloodplay.  
**[Ch242](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch242.mp3)** (19.8MB, 21:40). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/11680657). Cullen/Anton Hawke. Tags: sex toys, oral sex.  
**[Ch248](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch248.mp3)** (17.8MB, 19:28). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/11780495). Fenris/Artemis Hawke. Tags: bondage, blasphemy, anal sex.  
**[Ch255b](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch255b.mp3)** (11.4MB, 12:27). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/11901650). Cormac Hawke/Artemis Hawke. Tags: incest, not smut.  
**[Ch355](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Rhapsody%20in%20Ass%20Major%20Ch355.mp3)** (15.2MB, 16:39). [Read Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694247/chapters/13830847). Cormac Hawke/Artemis Hawke. Tags: incest, not smut, BETHANY NO.


End file.
